A lot of public web services offer navigation services. Users have their trips planned by providing their departure geographic locations and destination geographic locations. A planning of a trip can comprise various optional trip routes for different transportation means, such as for instance car, train, aircraft, etc. The planning of the trip can comprise predicted time durations of the trip specified for different transportation means. The planning of the trip can be actualized before the trip or during the trip. As usual the trips are planned and actualized using average settings which are applied for a lot of users requesting trip planning. The settings can comprise average car speed, an average speed of a cyclist or a pedestrian, etc. Some trip planning public web services can monitor trip context information like road traffic jams, changes in schedules of public transportation, weather. The trip planning can be updated in accordance with the actual trip context information.